ktohfandomcom-20200223-history
Citadel of Void
What is Void? Void is an upcoming citadel in Ring 1. Once it releases, it will be the hardest citadel in the entire game, with the easiest floors being at the Challenging, Insane, and Never Again '''difficulties. This tower should be attempted after you've beaten S.T.O.N.E and every other Soul Crushing Tower in the game. Currently, it can be played here. Godly Player's "Guide" Figure it out, you've beaten basically everything else, why do you need a guide? However, despite no guide, we '''can give you a sense of what's to come. Starting Void * Floor 1: Starting floor. This floor is very akin to box 1 of stone, albeit with some outside sections. This floor starts off strong with many glitches and jumps that will weed out players that should not be trying this tower. Difficulty: Horrific * Floor 2: Break floor. '''This floor is somewhat easier, with some truss jumps and maze-like progression. Difficulty: '''Never Again * Floor 3: Timed floor. This floor is very difficult. The whole floor is timed and requires incredible speed and skill. Difficulty: Horrific * Floor 4: Gay floor. '''This floor is Insanely difficult as well. With a bit of Truss Jumps and a bunch of Timing Jumps. Difficulty: '''Horrific * Floor 5: Wallhop floor. You have to wallhop throughout the ENTIRETY of this floor. You wanted a challenge, you're definitely gonna get it. For the final challenge, you need to wallhug around the whole frame. Difficulty: UNREAL * Floor 6: Easy floor. '''This floor is the easiest never again-nil floor in the tower. Not much to say about this floor other than there may be a few traps. Definitely a break from the wallhop hell of the last floor. Difficulty: '''Never Again * Floor 7: Darkness floor. This floor is extremely dark. You will have to find your way through the darkness to the next floor. Difficulty: Horrific Continuing Void * Floor 8: Xtrullor floor. '''This floor is the 2nd UNREAL difficulty floor on Citadel of Void. It contains a ton of Beat Blocks and requires incredible timing and skill. Pass this and you're on your way to the first nil! Difficulty: '''UNREAL * Floor 9: Region's floor. '''Wallhop against the walls while moving right going all around the floor leading you to Floor 10. Be warned, it's hard. Difficulty: '''UNREAL (borderline nil) * Floor 10: Nil floor. This floor is extremely long, and is the first truly Nil floor in the tower. It has a dropper that drops down to the first floor. Have fun! Difficulty: nil * Floor 11: ToI floor. '''Not much is known about this floor other than it has a Tower of Inception reference. Difficulty: '''nil * Floor 12 * Floor 13: Hidden floor. Not much is known about this floor other than it is hidden behind a green floor and it is black. It has 3 killbrick spinners and a lot of memory parts * Floor 14: Extended floor. '''This floor is currently not finished. The only thing known about it is that its extended. * Floor 15 * Floor 16: '''Squeeze wrap/shrinking platforms floor. This floor is a little bit easier than the others. But it's hard. Difficulty: UNREAL Finishing Void * Floor 17 * Floor 18: Cave floor. Currently not finished, sign hints toward a cave themed layer. * Floor 19: Challenging floor. Currently not finished, this floor is only challenging in difficulty. Difficulty: Challenging * Floor 20: Insane floor. '''Although soul crushing, still a really easy floor compared to the rest. Difficulty: '''Insane * Floor 21: Devil's floor. Likely the second hardest floor in Void. Very few things are known about it. It is pure madness. And spams insta-kill bricks and damage bricks. Difficulty: nil * Floor 22: Rainbow floor. Currently not finished, said to contain the hardest jump in the entire game, which would make it the hardest floor in the tower by far. Difficulty: nil Music * Floor 1: Galeem/Dharkon - Super Smash Bros. Ultimate * Floor 2: F777 - Abyss 2 (originally Nuclear Throne - IDPD Captain Theme) * Floor 3: Payday 2 - I Will Give You My All * Floor 4: Lchavasse - Lunar Abyss * Floor 5 * Floor 6: This is September * Floor 7 * Floor 8: Xtrullor - The Armour of God * Floor 9: Initial D - Night of Fire * Floor 10 * Floor 11 * Floor 12 * Floor 13 * Floor 14 * Floor 15 * Floor 16 * Floor 17 * Floor 18 * Floor 19: The Binding of Isaac: Subterranean Homesick Malign (Caves) * Floor 20: phobos - Solkrieg * Floor 21 Continuing on from this point After beating this tower, you've basically beaten the main game. Head to The Great Centurial next for your first post-game tower. Gallery void2.png|Void's portal VOID_hidden_floor.png|Floor 13 Category:Citadels Category:Nil Category:Ring 1 Category:Kiddie's Inferno Category:JToH